


Omnia Mutantur, Nihil Interit

by Salamandriod



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Anal Sex, Breathplay, M/M, specificially Deus Ex based but no knowledge of the games are needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamandriod/pseuds/Salamandriod
Summary: After an incident at work, Jim gets a new augmentation. Sebastian has to deal with the changes it brings.





	

For a moment, Sebastian thinks he’s died. The morning is quiet enough that he can hear Jim breathing as he’s pressed flush against him, and the pain from his augmentations hasn’t set in yet. It’s awfully domestic, but he’ll savor the moments while they last. He ducks his head slightly to press his nose into Jim’s hair and squeezes him a bit tighter. His actions wake Jim, who, predictably, wakes and starts cursing under his breath.

 

Cold metal presses against Sebastian’s side, breaking the illusion and making him leap back to the other side of the bed. His first thought is that it’s a gun pressed to his side, but his retinal cybernetics tell him that it’s only Jim in the room with him. His mind quickly catches up to reality and guilt settles deep in his chest. He’s had plenty of partners react in just the same way when they brush against his legs, he knew how horrible it felt and it isn’t something he wants to subject Jim to.

 

He slides back over to Jim and wraps his arm around his waist, pulling him back and trying to recapture that soft moment, however lost it was.

 

Jim lifts his right hand to touch Sebastian but he stops, leaving it hovering in the air for a moment while he thinks. He sets his cybernetic arm back down and instead pulls his natural left hand out from where it’s trapped against his side to card it through Sebastian’s hair.

 

“It’ll be fine,” Sebastian assures before Jim can voice his thoughts for him. “Just takes a bit of time to get used to, yeah? It’s only your first day back.” He presses an apologetic kiss to Jim’s hair.

 

Jim sighs and pushes himself up, too awake to keep cuddling despite Sebastian still clinging to his waist. “If you’re sure. I’d rather not need to wear long sleeved shirts to bed,” he replies, voice crackling from sleep.

 

“You don’t,” Sebastian replies too quickly. He presses his face into Jim’s hip to hide the unsure expression on his face. “You put up with having my cold legs on you all the time, I can deal with a hand. Though, it’ll be beneficial for both of us if you kept it under the covers. It’ll stay warmer so you don’t ache as much and then I won’t be shocked awake.”

 

Sebastian can practically hear Jim roll his eyes. “Yes, _doc._ ”

 

“Don’t be like that,” he mumbles, pressing a kiss to Jim’s hip.

 

“I won’t if you get up and get started on breakfast.”

 

This time it’s Sebastian’s turn to sigh. He squeezes Jim’s waist before he reluctantly pushes himself up. It’s Jim’s first day back since the incident, since getting his new prosthetic, so he more than deserves to be spoiled a little. And, perhaps, if he can make a good enough breakfast it might just make up for Jim having to amputate his arm in the first place.

 

“Alright, alright,” Sebastian grumbles. He takes a moment to stretch, some of the components in his legs whirring softly as they come to life.

 

Jim leans over to press a kiss to his lips, brief but by no means fleeting. Sebastian tries to follow as Jim pulls away, hungry for more, but he stops when he sees Jim flexing his new hand like it was in pain. Guilt twists in his gut, so he slips out of bed without another word to head to the kitchen.

 

Jim spends more time in the shower than usual, but Sebastian’s rather grateful for the extra time as he’s just setting their plates down as he emerges. The sound of metal on metal grates on Sebastian’s ears as Jim picks up his fork to start eating. He watches Jim fondly for a moment, trying for force himself to overwrite his hypocritical feelings with something new and good. It doesn’t work as well as he hopes, so he sits down after a few moments.

 

“If you aren’t ready, you don’t have to go back in today,” Sebastian says after a few long minutes of silence.

 

Jim is quiet as he continues eating, almost as if pretending he hadn’t heard the offer. “I’ll be fine, Sebastian,” he assures quietly at last. “It’s not the first time I’ve been hurt while working.”

 

“I know, but it’s the first time you’ve had to get extra augmentations because of it,” he replies, looking up at Jim with concern. “Speaking of, you did take your Neuropozyne, yes?”

 

Jim rolls his eyes. “Of course I did, I’m not an idiot and you aren’t actually my doctor,” he snaps. He sets his fork down with more force than needed and grabs his glass instead. The sound of metal clanging against glass makes Sebastian flinch from how sharp it is. “I’ll be fine. I can’t stay away from the office forever, as much as you’d like that. Crime won’t stop for us to become completely comfortable with my new arm.”

 

Sebastian stares at Jim a moment longer, then averts his eyes in guilt. “Yes, sir,” he replies quietly.

 

The rest of breakfast is awkward, but before long they’re both dressed and heading off to the office. Sebastian dutifully tells Jim how things have been while he was recovering from the incident, happy to report that nothing had gone terribly wrong despite him not being able to do any of his previously planned hits. Jim appears pleased, but Sebastian can tell there’s something on the tip of his tongue that he hasn’t spat out yet.

 

“The meeting room has been boarded off for anyone but the repairmen,” Sebastian states, eyeing Jim cautiously.

 

Jim just hums in acknowledgement.

 

“I’ve also personally seen to it that the renovations won’t have such poorly placed bookshelves.”

 

“Good,” Jim mumbles.

 

Sebastian grits his teeth together and sits back in his seat. He can stand a few more minutes of silence before they reach the office.

 

“I hope you don’t mind not going on hits for the next few days,” Jim says at last, just as they pull up in front of the building. Sebastian watches him curiously as they get out of the car and send the driver back along, waiting for him to continue. “I know you hate sitting in on meetings, but I’d rather have someone more trustworthy at my side for a body guard.”

 

Relief and fear flutter in Sebastian’s chest, but he forces a smile regardless. “I won’t let you down,” he promises, hoping that he can hold onto that this time. He hesitates for a moment before reaching out to brush his fingers against Jim’s cold metal ones, then follows him inside.

 

Everyone stops for a moment when Jim walks in, as if they’d seen a ghost. It’s their secretary who regains her senses first, handing Jim a folder and a quiet, “Welcome back, sir.” Everyone else starts moving again after that, going about their usual days. Everything appears normal, but Sebastian is on high alert regardless. Danger could be around any corner, and he won’t let Jim be hurt again.

 

Other than a few odd looks and whispered comments, the day goes fine. None of their employees dare make mention the incident, likely fearing Moriarty’s wrath and any potential weapon hidden in his arm. Sebastian is tense whenever they pass the boarded up meeting room, but Jim’s presence is enough to calm him down.

 

By the last meeting of the day Sebastian aches more than he has since he left the army. He has to resist rubbing his eyes to ease the strain of overusing his eye augments and he’s just generally exhausted from pushing his enhanced reflexes to their limits. He glances over the client one more time, then finally lets himself relax once he determines there is no immediate threat.

 

He’d much rather be on a roof than in a meeting, but Sebastian enjoys watching Jim work nonetheless. Jim makes art out of his arguments, easily getting clients to bend to his wants. Logically, he knows that his C.A.S.I.E. social augment doing half the work, but it’s still impressive to Sebastian. He’d once feared Jim would constantly manipulate him, but after years of working together he could easily tell when he was using his augments to control a conversation.

 

And, as much as he hates to think about it, the shining cybernetic arm compliments Jim nicely. Sebastian had thought he’d go for a matte black exterior to fit his villainous aesthetic, but instead he’d gone for an understated gunmetal. When he moves his hand into the light just right, the gunmetal shines around the inky skeletal damask pattern. The patter is understated when most of his arm is covered up in his suits, but Sebastian is grateful to have the fortune of seeing it in all its glory at home.

 

When he can forget about how it came to be, Sebastian thinks it’s beautiful.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian usually hates having to bodyguard at a meeting after a long day of hits, but today he feels like he needs to be at Jim’s side. He can’t put his finger on it, but something just isn’t right despite how calm the meeting is.

 

Despite his need, he can’t help but to slack off a little, so he lets his gaze drift out onto the city street below. The people look like ants from up here, little more than specks on the ground. Sebastian didn’t remember their offices being so high up, but he supposes that he’s usually paying more attention to the client or Jim to notice.

 

He turns his attention back to the client eventually, but it’s lazy and casual. He’s too used to feeling invincible with all the augmentations the army gave him, and one client is hardly a risk.

 

The urge to tangle Jim’s fingers in his own strikes, so he casually reaches his left hand out to find Jim’s right despite the client looking on. Jim’s fingers are warm in his own and he briefly considers pressing a kiss to his hand.

 

Jim’s hand suddenly jerks out of Sebastian’s grip as he falls to the floor and dragging Sebastian back into the moment. He sees the client pointing a gun at Jim, a wisp of smoke trailing up from the barrel despite him not having heard a gunshot. He turns around as quickly as he can, but it feels as though the air has turned to water, slowing down his movements.

 

Jim lies on the floor, a red spot blooming from the little hole in his chest. His arm is mangled too, as though something heavy and covered in glass had fallen upon it.

 

Rage and terror mix in Sebastian’s chest, coming out in a roar as he turns to spring on the client. A weak hand on his arms stops him, taming the beast if only for a moment. He turns and kneels beside Jim, pressing his hands against the bullet hole. No matter how hard he presses, though, blood just keeps seeping through his fingers. There’s not much he can do to save Jim’s arm at the moment, so he just does what he can to comfort him, assuring them both that his doctors will save him.

 

The look on Jim’s pale face suddenly turns from fear to anger. “This is your fault,” he whispers.

 

A cold metal blade digs itself into Sebastian’s chest.

 

Sebastian jolts awake in a cold sweat with his heart pounding. He takes a moment to assess where he is only to find himself at home on the sofa with the clock blinking 1:08. He curses under his breath and rubs his hands over his face, reminding himself that it was just a terrible dream. Jim was alive and safe, and nothing would change that.

 

He cleans up the last few dishes from dinner to help calm himself down, then pads over to Jim’s study. As he expected, he finds the man still awake and tapping away at his computer. He’d been back at work for a few weeks now and most things had returned to normal, including his work ethic, however detrimental to his health it was. Sebastian watches him fondly, always enjoying the sight of Jim dressed casually, then sneaks up behind him.

 

“You should go to bed,” he says softly, resting his hands on Jim’s shoulders. He’s sure that Jim can hear the wavering in his voice no matter how quiet he tries to keep it, but thankfully Jim never acknowledges it. “Work can wait until morning, surely.” He leans down to press a kiss to Jim’s hair, letting his hands slide down Jim’s arms as he does. His right hand stops above his elbow, above the juncture of flesh and metal, but his left hand continues down until he can tangle his fingers in Jim’s.

 

There’s a moment of quiet before Jim replies, and Sebastian is briefly afraid that he’ll just roll his eyes and scoff like usual. “I’ll be just a few moments,” he assures softly, giving their entwined fingers a squeeze. He goes back to typing as though nothing happened, but Sebastian knows to trust Jim at his word.

 

Sebastian’s already lying in bed by the time Jim follows him into the bedroom. He watches him as he prepares for bed, a twinge of guilt briefly twisting in his gut when Jim pulls a long sleeved shirt on. He wants to assure Jim that it’s fine, that he doesn’t need to wear anything, that he doesn’t need to change for him, but just like every other night the words die on his tongue.

 

Instead, he quietly wraps Jim up in his arms and pulls him close to hear his breath and beating heart.

 

Jim places his mortal left hand against Sebastian’s cheek, giving him a few pats before letting his slide up into his hair. It’s warm and real, and Sebastian hates how he loves it so much more.

 

Just before he falls asleep, he thinks he hears Jim whisper softly, “It’s not your fault.”

 

* * *

 

Sebastian inspects the meeting room when it’s finished, making sure there was no oversight in its reconstruction. Everything was new, from the elegant carpet to the lights overhead, and all the decorative shelves were firmly attached to the walls. He gives Jim the okay to put it into use again, despite how easily he can still vision the bloodstain that used to be on the carpet.

 

Unfortunately, the first meeting in the room would be with one of their more notably anti-aug clients, which just meant that Sebastian would be even more on edge for any potential threat. Everyone is tense when they enter the room, but Jim is the only one good enough to mask it. They’ve barely taken their seats when their client starts trying to stir up trouble.

 

“I should thank you for the proof that aug guards aren’t necessarily better,” she says, pointedly glancing at Jim’s exposed hand. She sounds so full of herself and it makes Sebastian want to toss her out already. “Perhaps if you’d had a human guard you wouldn’t have needed to get such a dreadful prosthetic. I suppose it could have been worse, though, you could have amputated your entire arm.”

 

Sebastian sees the way Jim stiffens slightly in anger. “Need I remind you I was already augmented before the attack?” he said, voice lilting as he exuded calmness. He turns his head so she can easily see the cable ports behind his ear. “Just because the rest of my augmentations aren’t as visible as a limb doesn’t mean I wasn’t an aug before. And I doubt any of your guards could have been anywhere near as effective as Moran. If you’re going to insult me and my guards, then I can tell you now that this deal will not happen.”

 

That gave the client pause, her inner conflict playing across her face. After a moment she pressed her lips into a thin line. “Of course. Business comes first, after all,” she said.

 

A wide smile broke out across Jim’s face. “Good. Now, about this business of yours…”

 

* * *

 

It only takes a few days before Sebastian doesn’t feel sick whenever he steps into the meeting room. Jim’s iron fist leadership means any gossip is quickly put to a halt, so no one but a few anti-aug clients gave any strange looks to Jim’s metallic hand, and everything seemed right with the world.

 

At least, everything was right at the office.

 

Sebastian still flinches when too cold metal brushes against his skin, but he is far more used to it. Every time he touches it, he can still feel guilt twist its knife in his chest, but he manages to touch the cold metal when he needs to.

 

They fall into bed together in a mess of limbs, both of them scrambling at each other’s clothes in a hurry to get to skin. Sebastian is the one to get Jim’s clothes off first, and the sight of his nude form against the sheets just excites him all the more. He’s too busy admiring Jim’s body that he doesn’t catch the devious smirk until it’s too late. Jim tugs his shirt halfway over his head, then rolls them over while Sebastian’s blinded. He chuckles as he pulls his shirt of the rest of the way, then pats his cheek teasingly.

 

Jim looks just as good towering above him than below him, so Sebastian just pulls him down for a kiss. He scrambles at his own trousers, desperately trying to free his aching cock. Jim practically tears his trousers and pants down once they’re free, tossing them uselessly to the side. Sebastian grabs onto Jim’s hips and uses the leverage to grind them together, enjoying all the little expressions that crossed his face as he dug the lube out.

 

Reluctantly he lets Jim go so he can settle between his legs. There’s a brief moment where consideration flashes across Jim’s face, but it’s gone before Sebastian can so much as think about it. He’s much too distracted with the sight of him warming the lube in his left hand to notice any expression.

 

Jim presses one finger into his hole, drawing a groan from Sebastian. He works him open slowly, taking his time before pressing a second finger inside despite both of their straining cocks. Jim pauses before finally adding a third finger and adjusts himself just enough so he can easily pop the head of Sebastian’s cock in his mouth. His right hand wraps around his knee, metal clinging to metal, to help hold himself up.

 

“Tease,” Sebastian grunts, rolling his hips up into the other’s mouth. Jim hums a warning and continues sucking and teasing at his cock. Sebastian fights to keep his hips down, but he’s rewarded with another finger pressing inside of him.

 

All too quickly it seems that Jim pulls away leaving Sebastian cold and empty. He lifts his head just in time to see Jim stroking his own cock into fullness. After just a moment he feels his head press against his hole and Sebastian lets himself relax. His head falls back with a moan as Jim slowly pushes inside.

 

“Christ, Sebastian,” Jim pants once he’s fully seated. “I really need to shag you more.”

 

Sebastian rolls his arse up into Jim to try and get him to start moving. “I agree,” he replies quickly. “You can start by fucking me now.”

 

That earns him a slap on his side but the sting only makes Sebastian laugh. Nevertheless Jim starts thrusting into him, slowly building into a comfortable rhythm.

 

Sebastian’s hands drift up to grab onto Jim’s hips, holding tight but not daring to make him move faster.  Jim’s left hand trails down his chest, groping any muscle he can reach while his right hand just braces him against the bed.

 

Sebastian won’t stand for that, so he releases his grip on Jim’s hip to instead drag him down against his chest. He feels his metal arm flounder against his side as the weight it was supporting disappears before eventually finding a new spot hanging onto Sebastian’s shoulder.

 

“You call that fucking?” Sebastian growled lowly, punctuating his point with a hard thrust.

 

Jim shut him up with a biting kiss, drawing a few drops of blood from his lips. “Keep this up and you’ll never touch my cock again,” Jim warned.

 

The threat just goes to Sebastian’s cock, making him groan. “Hurry up then.” He steals another kiss from Jim’s lips, then lets a hand slide down to his own cock to start stroking it.

 

Jim narrows his eyes at the sight and speeds up his tempo. His right hand returns to tangle in the sheets, but his left hand trails down to Sebastian’s cock. His hand brushes against Sebastian’s for a few moments, then he knocks the other’s hand away, wanting complete control.

 

Sebastian is more than willing to give up control to Jim. His hands return to Jim’s torso, wanting to touch and stroke every inch of exposed skin.

 

He could feel himself get closer and closer to his climax and Jim could surely tell as well since he sped up his pace, but there wasn’t enough to send Sebastian over the edge. He groped at Jim’s back to try and get him to go even faster, but even with Jim’s cock hitting his prostate just so repeatedly he can’t quite manage it.

 

Slowly he slid his hand down Jim’s left arm, hesitating briefly before continuing down his forearm. He wraps his fingers around his metal wrist and pulls it up and off the bed, stunning Jim momentarily.

 

“Trust me,” Sebastian assures. He nervously adjusts his grip, then encourages Jim to settle his hand around his throat.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Sebastian nods. The metal is practically freezing against his heated skin, but that makes it all the more delicious when Jim squeezes. His eyes flutter shut and he lets himself focus entirely on the hand on his throat, focusing on all of his hate and guilt and letting it burn away with his breath.

 

Jim only manages to stroke his cock a few more times before he’s suddenly coming with a shout of his name. He keeps stroking him through his orgasm, but he takes his other hand away from his throat to let him breathe freely. Jim follows with his own orgasm not too long later, pulling out just in time to make a mess on the sheets. He collapses against Sebastian’s chest, spent and satisfied.

 

Sebastian holds Jim close, pressing kisses into his hair and mumbling soft praise once he catches his breath. Jim in return tangles his fingers in Sebastian’s hair, not caring that he used metal ones instead of mortal ones.

 

Eventually Sebastian adjusts them so that they’re laying side by side, and for once since Jim’s accident, he feels nothing but happiness. He works Jim’s prosthetic arm out from under him. Jim raises a cautious eyebrow, but Sebastian just flashes a smile at him before pressing a chaste kiss to the palm of his hand.

 

It’s not flesh and blood, but it’s still _Jim_ , and it deserves to be worshipped as such.

**Author's Note:**

> Omnia mutantur, nihil interit - Everything changes, nothing perishes
> 
> So I've wanted to do some sort of cyberpunk AU for a while, but I could never figure out what to write. I had the urge to play Deus Ex again about a month ago and inspiration struck, but my motivation took a bit longer. I want to give a huge huge thank you to my friend Boombox_hero for not only helping me edit but also putting up with me saying that I should write for a good three weeks.


End file.
